Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The present disclosure relates generally to retail advertising and merchandising, and in particular to systems, methods, and devices for designing, generating, and distributing graphic representations of planograms. In many retail point-of-service or point-of-sale environments, the placement of merchandise, signage, advertisements, and other visual indicators are carefully planned. For instance, the location of specific placement of products on the shelf of a grocery store may be determined by agreement or contract with the distributor or manufacturer. Likewise, location, orientation and relative placement of retail advertisements and signage may be defined by regulations or contracts with various government agencies, suppliers, or advertising agencies. Because of the complexity and interrelated nature of the placement of merchandise and signage, it is typical for the parties of the various agreements to define the specifics of such displays in graphical form. One conventional graphical form used to define the specifics of the retail display is referred to herein as a “planogram”. A typical planogram will include schematic representations and esoteric notations that are only useful to experienced retail workers and compliance representatives because they do not intuitively represent what the corresponding display should look like once it stocked according to the planogram.